dbz vs dc universe
by scorpion33
Summary: two universes, two different realities, collide, what is causing this breach in the fabric of space, who would dare tamper with time.
1. Chapter 1

Dbz vs dc universe

Chapter one, the murging of two worlds

Boom, an explosion sounded throughout all of Gothum city. All residents heard this mysterious sound, noone knew the cause, noone felt safe. Just the sound of the explosion sent chills of fear throughout the entire city and the surrounding landscape. Apon instinct the police executive rang the closest person on hand, The Batman. "We need help bats get your ass over to the site of the explosion and investigate, please, for all the people," the bat heard this message and immediately responded, "I'll be right there, hold tight." The sanctioned hero raced as fast as he possibly could to what is known as the bat cave. The place was covered from wall to wall with computer screens and other gadgets. At one end there was a large door with a bat symbol on it, the symbol looked like a man with a bat suit standing on the roof of a building. Batman pressed a button on one of the computer consoles and a suit descended apon him, completely changing him into what people know as the batman. He had a utility belt on his waist and a mask over his face. Batman spoke into a microphone, "bring out, the bat mobile," and the big metal door glowed from the centre outwards and a monstrous car made itself known. Batman jumped into the car slammed the door and put his foot on the accelerator, creating smoke in his wake. Batman drove recklessly through the streets narrowly avoiding street lamps and posts as he went. He sounded his horn quite a few times to let people know he was coming. He eventually made it to the site of the explosion, but what he found was not what he expected. At the site there was a glowing circle which seemed to be calling to the batman, beckoning him to step forward, telling him that it would all be fine. But of course the bat was cautious, attempting to resist the pull of the circle of glowing light. "Come, step inside, obey me, no misfortune will befall you on this little journey, come," a disembodied voice whispered in the bats ear. The bat lost all will power after that, "fine, I'll come, but where will this take me," the voice seemed to laugh, "a world where you will experience strength like never before scene in recorded history." Batman stepped forward and was immediately enveloped in the strange itherial light. All was black, the last thing the bat saw was the circle of light warp around him.

…

Vegeta the prince of all saiyans was training hard, no wait, hard is an understatement, he was working his but off trying to surpass the upstart known as Cackerott, that no good low class saiyan. He threw punches in the air in increased gravity with the intent to kill. He put maximum effort into his training, always staying in the gravity chamber for at least 4 days, sometimes longer. "Damn it, I, will, surpass you, saiyan," vegeta uttered to himself as he threw yet another calculated punch. After vegeta became satisfied with his punching maylay, he would refer back to previous battles, calculating his weaknesses, and coming up with ways to make them strengths. After all that, he would then do as many pushups and situps as he could manage, then drag his battered and bruised body to the showers and then to bed. On one of these training days, the prince of all saiyans was just taking the short walk to the gravity chamber when his sensors were bombarded with a strange energy signature. "What in the hell is that," he shouted to noone in particular. He dropped his training immediately and started flying to the source of the energy signature. Halfway there he was intercepted by non other than cackerott himself, "what do you want cackerott," vegeta spat at goku's face, "I felt a strange energy signature in the middle of nowhere, I was just going to check it out." Vegeta growled to himself, "fine, but don't get in my way." They flew on in silence, neither of them speaking a word, not wanting to break the silence. They were soon joined by the other weakling humans, chrillen, yamcha tien and his little midget. They were there for exactly the same reason as goku and vegeta were, they all wanted to find out what was causing that strange energy. Apon arrival at the site, the saw that same circle of light that was scene in gothum city. All the z gang had no idea what it was, but soon enough, a certain batman was shoved out of it. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, what the hell," the batman screamed apon release. All the z fighters stared in awe at the strange site. When the batman eventually landed, vegeta was the first to react, "who are you, why are you here," the bat turned to him, "I am not sure, I was teleported here." Vegeta was not happy at this answer, "you will answer me with the proper respect, or die," goku stepped in front of vegeta, "he speaks the truth vegeta, let him be." The prince of all saiyans was not happy at all after being told this, he shoved Goku aside and stormed up to the batman. "If you don't answer me in the proper respectful manner, that we will fight and I will kill you," the Batman, ubnfazed by this calmly stood his gtround. "I told you the truth, either accept this, or I will show you what I am truly capable of." Vegeta growled menacingly, "fine then bat freak." The prince lept at batman with a devastating right hook but the batman was faster that he seemed to be. He lept out of the way and used the shadows to get behind vegeta to try and deliver a kick to the head, but of course the prince, sensing his energy wipped around and shoved his fist into the bat man's face breaking several bones and shattering the face mask. The batman had never felt this much pain in his life, never, ever. But he pushed past the pain, finding new reserves of strength that he never knew he had. He got back up and continued fighting, throwing calculated punches at vegeta's face, but all of them missed due to the princes superior strength and speed. Bats soon tired and vegeta took the opportunity to ram a kai charged fist into the bats heart, killing him instantly. On the sidelines the rest of the z fighters wore shocked expressions. Goku, hoever wore an expression of utter anger. "Vegeta, why, did, you, kill, him, you, will, pay, for, this." Goku launched himself at vegeta powering up to super saiyan 2 in the process, and rammed 333 super charged fists into vegeta's face effectively bruising up his face. Vegeta, getting over his shock at cackerott coming at him also powered up to ssj2. They fought all over the desert landscape destroying and levelling anything they came across. Punches were flying, kicks were thrown, and blasts were fired. Goku had a cut lip, while vegeta had a bleeding head, and several cuts and burns along his arms and legs. "Damn you cackerott," vegeta shouted putting extra effort into his attacks. Goku paid no attention to these words and continued to pound vegetas face in. This continued for another 20 minutes with goku obviously having the upper hand. Vegeta was finally brought to the ground by a devastatingly powerful Kaioken attack. "Vegeta, this might be your last chance, kill again, and I will kill you and smear your blood on everything you own," goku said in a chilling voice. Vegeta for the first time in forever, felt fear. "You wouldn't dis honor the saiyan race," vegeta would never allow that, even if it was the last thing he did. Goku had never planned to dis honor his own race, but he did want to humiliate vegeta for all that he had done. Goku at that verry moment felt a fury that he had never felt before. "Vegeta, you, are, going, to , pay, for, his, death," goku spat in vegeta's face. He then took the liberty of throwing the prince of all saiyans into a nearby cliff and leaving him imbedded in it, so that he could work out his differences.

…

Back in gothum, a certain manic man was furiously hunting out the bat. "Where is that darn bat, I've got plenty more murdering to do, but if the bats not here there's no fun." The man known as the joker ran around the exterior and interior of gothum, including the rooftops looking for the bat freak. The joker unknowingly ran into the same strange circle of light after yet another lap of the city. "Holy shit, where am I, and what the hell is this light circle, oh well, only way to get past is through it, hahahahahahaha." So he merely stepped inside and was ported to the world of dbz. He ended up in a strange deserty area, noone in sight, no life anywhere. The joker stared around scanning for any signs of life. "Damn it, where the hell am I." The jokers first thought after a while is, I'm dead. Then he realised that he was breathing, dead people don't bbreathe. Then he thought that might be on an alternate earth, in a deserted part of the planet. "I need to get to civilisation, and hopefully that stinking bat will be here somewhere." The joker immediately started moving in no particular direction, wanting to find a means of transport or some kind of city or town. This continued on for several days, which is pretty insane because the maniac of a man did not realise that he was walking just outside the biggest city on the planet. After 33 days and22 nights, the joker finally stepped foot inside the first city he had been to in days. "Hahahahaha, finally made it," he laughed out loud. The joker turned his attention to the nearest residents. "My first murder of the day hahahahaha," he crept behind the unsuspecting citizen and brutally broke his neck. "Unlucky, unlucky, too bad, hahahahahahahahaha," the joker laughed out to the air. He continually did this for about 33 minutes but then it soon grew tiresome. "Damn it, where the hell is that darn bat man."

…

All around the DC universe all heroes were experiencing fatal problems with there lives, one by one, each of them were ported safely to a deserted part of the DBZ earth. Some were not happy about this, while others were utterly confused, but in the end, the all got serious, and got down to practical action.

Both sides, good and bad, were forced to collaborate to solve this overwhelming mystery. Why were they there, where were they, how were they all going to escape. These are all unanswered questions, but these questions are not the only ones. Where is the bat.


	2. chapter 2, confrontations

Chapter 2, confrontations

All of the heroes and villains of the dc universe ended up congregating in the middle of the desert. All the heroes on one side, while all the villains on the other. The joker was actually with his fellow colleagues, surprise surprise. Superman was the first to speak. "Heroes, and villains, we have been transported to a strange and ailien world, of which we are not familiar. We must work together to work out exactly where we are, and how to get back to our world." All people present nodded in ascent. Superman continued, "this means that we must collaborate, put aside our differences, fight whatever this world holds and continue until the end." Most of the heroes agreed with this, but some, questioned the man. "what if we don't to go back, our world was getting old," death stroke muttered under his breath. Superman didn't here this so he just assumed that everyone was following him. "Right lets go," all heroes followed but not the villains.  
What makes you our leader superman," The joker brazenly said with a hint of malice. "I am the most powerful amongst us so if you want to live I suggest you follow.  
But the joker had other plans. "Unlikely, no wait, imposible, no not that, double imposible, hahahahaha, that's funny." The joker gathered up hos own group of villains and charged supermans group of heroes. They met in a tirade of powerful strikes and lazer blasts. The joker started wipping out his jokes, which weren't actually jokes because they were extremelty harmful. Superman was hard pressed to try and keep order but he soon gave in and started battling with the others. Fists were flying blasts were thrown and an unmeasurable amount of damage was done to the surrounding landscape. The joker got himself into a scafuffel with the green arrow. The joker took careful aim, raised a harmless looking flower and squirted it trying to hit the trained arrows face but sorely missing. The arrow obviously having a lot more training in the art of shooting hit the joke man square between the eyes knocking him out cold and out of the fight. The arrow then turned his attention to the swordsmaster deathstroke. The swordsmen had heavily armoured face and body, so there was no visible weakness. But he could tire like everyone els. "You really think you can beat the master of swords arrow man," Death stroke said from beneath is mask. "Oh I think I can, no, I inow I can." The arrow said clearly aroused by this challenge.  
Lets see it then," So the fight was on. Deathstroke went in for a powerful strike to the heart with his swords but the arrow dodged around and started rappid firing arrows which all pinged of the accursed armour.  
You can't hurt me,  
The swords master taunted. The arrow pointedly ignored this and continued to fire arrows, but these were no ordinary arrows used regularly. These were lightning arrows designed to cause electric shocks apon impact. Death stroke ran in unexpectedly and rammed his sword deep into the arrows left arm, effectively rendering it useless.  
Hows your arrow skills now, big man,  
The master of swords was having fun with this battle. "Haven't you got more fight left in you, I'm disappointed," Death stroke stared into the eyes of his downed apponent. "Maybe I should finish you, and clense my sword of your tainted blood," arrow could do nothing to defend himself. Death stroke raised his sword to deal the killing strike, but before he could a heavy kick sent him stumbling into a wall. The mysterious attacker then proceeded to knock the arrow unconscious and kick the swords master in the back of the head putting him into a daze. "Never attack a downed apponent," the mysterious attacker said not paying attention to the expression of hate directed at him. "I am goku, and I will put you in your place now die." Goku then picked up deathstroke by the neck and p0roceeded to beat him senseless. Death stroke never felt this much pain, ever in his life, how could this new being cause him this eternal torture, it was the most painful and the most unforgettable thing ever bestowed on him. "I know I said that you should die, but if you stop killing and stop fighting unfairly, then maybe, I might consider mercy." The swords master barely heard these words as his head was continually spinning, he was still in massive amounts of pain even though the beating had stopped. His vision blurred he managed to say, "I'll be back." He then stumbled away, somewhere where he could recover his strength and gain new amounts of power.

…

Goku had felt a mass of energy signals duking it out as soon as he had finished with vegeta, who could they be. He made the conscious effort to go and check it out, but what he found was not what he expected. He saw all of these strange beings fighting each other, using otherworldly powers, who were these p9eople, why were they here. Goku saw someone being knocked to the ground and then he saw a masked armoured man raise a sword over his head. I can't let him kill anyone, no matter who they are. Goku rased behind the mans back and delt him a swoft kick to the back sending him stumbling into a nearby wall. Goku had never felt any rage like this ever. But he embraces it, let it take over his mind, all he felt was explosive anger, boiling inside of him, waiting to be unleashed. The earth raised saiyan then proceded to kick the armoured man in the back of the head, then he started raining punches down apon him, not caring how much pain the other man felt. After a while of this goku realised what he was doing and stopped. "Never try or attempt, or even kill again, then I may consider mercy, fail to abide by these terms will result in your death." The armoured man only smirked and said, "I'll be back." Goku did not pay him a second thought and went to help the other heroes. Goku the spotted a mass fight going on and went to try and see what difference he could make. Flashes of light lightning flashes and explosions came from this fight. Goku wondered how these people cound even do this much damage when there power levels were so weak. All of these explosions seemed to be directed at each other, weren't they supposed to be working together or something, goku's head spun at the information so he did not bother to think about it, he resolved to try and stop this fighting and try to work out what was going on. Goku got in between these strange people and backhanded the evil looking people one by one, spilling there blood and knocking them out cold for a long time. Then he turned to the most powerful. "Who are you, why are you here, and furthermore, why are you fighting each other," The man turned to him, "I am superman, the leader of this lttle group, we were fighting because some of us are good, but some are evil," Superman explained. "I am the strongest out of all of us, the joker the crazy looking one is the leader of the bad, bad, lot," Superman gestured to the joker and his gang. "And that armoured man over there, he's a bounty hunter, he'll work for anyone so long as he gets mony out of it," Superman again gestured to the armour clad figure to emphasise his point. Goku looked thoughtful, "Okay, I get it now, I think, so your not from around here and you don't know where you are, and the bad guys couldn't accept that you were the leader so they rebelled against you, right." Superman looked at goku, a thoughtful expression on his face, then suddenly a dark malevolent power light up the sky and superman felt the overwhelming urge to fight goku, goku felt the same way. "Goku, yyou are so fricking dead, screw you and your world, I don't need it," Then superman ran at goku with a punch but goku caught it and used his momentum to get behind superman and kick him in the spine. Superman barely registered the pain and kept fighting, kept on putting up resistance. Goku was overwhelmed by supermans ski8ll, but this blind rage was obscuring his sense of judgement. Goku had no choice, he had to power up to super saiyan, otherwise he may loose. "Superman, you have pushed me over the utter edge," Goku started to power up, hos blue white aura whorping around him. His power level sky rocketed, and the ground started to crack and slabs of concrete started to levitate of the ground. Goku's screams could be heard as hos super saiyan transformation took place. His muscles bulged hos hair changed from black to blonde in a heartbeat and his eyes changed from black to teel. Goku then started to pound spermans skull in, but superman seemed to be unfazed by these excruciatingly painful attacks. He just took the beating without a care in the world. Superman, finally having enough of this, kicked goku in the side so hard, that he may have just broken a few ribs. Goku even though in pain, decided to power up to the next level. Once again his power sored and his hair changed from blonde to gold and eyes changed to turquoise. Then he tried again at beating superman to a pulp but again spuermans powers rose in sink to goku's. Goku finally having enough, went to spuer saiyan three, his power rose tremendously, and his hair grew to knee length. Superman was still unfazed, his stare was starting to unnerve goku, the way he kept calm and collected. Goku didn't care though, he pushed his fear to the side, he tried yeta gain to beat the judgement b ack into superman but his power just kept growing and finally goku could feel it. Goku fed up, pulled out his trump card. "Super saiyan FOUR," Goku's appearance changed emensly, he grew fur, and hegrew to about 44 metres tall. Superman finally showed signs of life, but it wasn't fear, it was frustration. "Why won't you die," Goku really was pissed at this. He was filled with a fury, like no other before it. He attacked in a blind fury, but superman evaded his attacks so easily. After the man of steel was done toying with the saiyan monkey he dealt a devastating blow to the head knocking goku unconscious, possibly for life. A man in a suit saw this whole affair, and decided to intervene before superman killed anyone. So he crept up behind superman and sent an electric pulse through his whole body knocking him out. "Well that's that problem all done and dusted, now to relax and wait and see what happens." After superman was knocked out and goku had fully slipped into unconsciousness the fire left there eyes and they were back to normal.

…

In the void of space, where there is nothing, not a single sound, where there is extreme pressure, instant death for any mortal, where noone can here there screams. A figure waited in the shadows, feeding off the energy that was expended during a fight. "Hahahahahahaha, fools, they are giving me all this energy to use at my disposal, I thought they would resist this, maybe I'll use it until they can resist it, then, I will act."

Who is this strange being? What is he meaning when he says, act?

Hey everyone, and welcome to my new story an so I hope you like the first coupe of chapters, I will try to answer reviews once I know how all of these features work. So tell me what you think, and I hope to see you have enjoyed. Thanks to the person who followed and favourited my story, you have given me extra motivationk, I thank you sincerely.


	3. Chapter 3 Bloodshed

Chapter 3. blood shed

Goku finally came round, after a srious concussion, he had no idea how he got knocked out in the first place. All he could see was a dark sky, and superman lying across from him. Was it night, how long was he out for. Superman made a sound that sounded like a groan. Goku paid him no attention. He tried to get up but immediately regretted it as shooting pain was felt in his head and back. "what have they done to me," goku muttered to himself. Superman managed to train his eyes on goku. "Your bones and spine are broken, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me, it was like a boiling hot rage, I just wanted to beat you to a pulp for no reason, I am truly sorry." Goku considered his apology, he did look calm and collected, he had no evil intent. "All right, where did you come from." Superman breathed a sigh of relief. "I came from a universe, another dimension not related to this world. I come from a universe where most of my group are known as heroes while the others are known as villains, we all have powers, otherworldly, but probably very familiar to you, but we try to use these powers for good," Goku now had a clearer understanding of what superman and his crew could do. "Okay, so you are not evil, you just were forced to fight me," goku looked puzzled. "Yes, I don't know where the rage came from, I just know that who ever can do this, is extremely powerful." Goku looked grave, "we need to stop this before anyone else gets taken," superman whole heartedly agreed. They both then got down to talking about strategy, but neither of them even thought about mental defence. Where as on the side of the joker, he was already awake after his untimely knock out, that wasn't in the plan. Who would dare knock out the mostevil man in all of history. The joker started laughing uncontrollably "hahahahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha, I'm back people, hahahaha," the joker had no apparent reason to laugh, but he had the strong impulse to laugh. Then he saw a very grave face, it just happened to belong to none other than, "Super man, why, so , serious," Superman whipped around, "joker, why are you here, I thought you were dead," the joker revelled in his fear, "too bad, I'm still here, do you want to test my solidness, here take my hand, it will only take a minute," superman was grabbed roughly by the joker, "you didn't have a choice, dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," The joker sent an electric charge through supermans body, jarring him, He gritted his teeth, to bite back the pain, but it was excruciatingly painful. Pain beyond pain, super man bit back a cry of agony. "Enjoying this hard man, I can do this for as long as I want, and there's nothing you can do about ahhhhhh, screw you, ahhhhhhh," goku had interrupted the jokers rant, and threw him into a wall, the joker was boiling with anger at this. But goku on the other hand was deadly calm. "Don't harm a defenceless opponent, why won't anyone get the message, it isn';t honourable," superman was too busy recovering his strength to notice any of this. "Who are you, how, dare, you, challenge, me," the joker weezed, the wind had been completely taken out of him apon impact with the wall. Goku looked at him, with a look that would kill any low ranked human being. "I am the light that shines in the darkness, I am the justice that inocense call for, I am you killer," goku delivered a sharp right hook to the mad mans face breaking his cheekbone. The joker fought off the pain and lepta off the wall with surprising agility and ease. "You can kill me, if you can catch me," the joker let out a smoke bomb and obscured every bodied vision. He started climbing from roof to roof, he knew that the man in orange and blue had strange powers and he was ready for anything. Goku was unaffected by the smoke and immediately started chasing after the joker. He did not tire of the chase, he actually started to enjoy it. The joker on the other hand was quickly tiring, he can't continue, I have to escape and reccoperate. "Joker, get back here immediately," goku shouted at the top of his lungs. The joker ignored him and continued running, I must escape, I must escape, I must escape. These thoughts ran through the mind of this crazed man. Goku, fed up with the chase took a leap and grabbed the joker by the hair and yanked him back, ramming his knee into his back. All that could be heard was a loud snap of the spine and blood pouring out the open wound. The joker let out a guttural scream of pain. "I hate you," the joker choked out before blacking out due to blood loss.

…

In the blackness of the gap between universes the dark being who was overseeing events was slightly surprised at the ease of which the strong man put away the joker. But he had a lot more power than that. He was in a suppressed state. The pawns could fight it out, while feeding him power in the process. No one can stand up to this dark and unforgiving being. "All of you, everyone, in existence, will die, and I will make a new existence, in, my, image," the dark figure said in a whisper, a slow speech that would strike fear into anyone. The malevolent being cackled uncontrollably. "Soon, all shal know there place, in the next world.

The heroes and villains had no idea of these developments. The joker was trying to fight off the pain shooting through his body after that stupid idiot harmed him. Who would dare harm the worlds most awesome genius, he's dum, the joker thought, the dumbest thing anyone has ever scene. Goku was focussed on calming down after his explosive rage, blood was everywhere, superman was shocked to the core, literally, his body was wracked with electricity, pain was still there, as if he was still being held in the vicelike grip of the joker. Goku felt no guilt at what he had done, the man should never have done what he did. The joker finally managed a small smile. "Well done, you've finally managed to harm me, good for you, now, hahahaha, I'm still funny." Goku paid no attention to the futile attempts to defuse the situation. He merely took in deep breaths, trying to control his emotions, the anger was still boiling inside like a pit of lava waiting to overflow. Superman was close to blacking out after a few minutes of trying to should back the pain of being electrocuted for 3 minutes straight no breaks. He held on to the edge of consciousness, his vision black around the edges. Goku was boiling with anger still, but he was starting to succeed in calming down, all though he could snap at any moment.

…

The Saiyan prince came around just after the events of the dc war and goku's intervention. Vegeta had no clue where he was, or why he was exactly where he was lying. The only thing he knew was that idiot cackerott had put him there. He soon noticed that he was embedded in a cliff face, how did he get there. He couldn't have mysteriously have been put there, but he also knew that no one was strong enough to get him stuck there, except cackerott. Memories slowly started to trickle back to the princes brain, the first was being beat up by the low class, the second was being thrown into this cliff, then he blacked out, and now he was where he was, stuck on a cliff, and bleeding profusely. "Damn it, I need to leave here," the prince muttered to himself, he tried to move but pain erupted in his spine and his lower body. "What has he done to me, how has he done this, how," vegeta tried to move again but couldn't muster the effort. He was too weak, he was never weak, why now. He couldn't even sense any energy signatures, was he really this weak and close to death, I won't accept this, ran through his mind. He dug down deep and found new reserves of strength that were previously non existent, he climbed out of the ravine he caused in the cliff face and slowly flew towards the nearest city. He needed rest, he needed a senzu bean, but he didn't want to get them himself. He was almost there when his energy supply suddenly cut and he fell towards the ground, he hit the ground with a hard thud, he felt bones shatter, he felt even more blood spill out of him, I'm going to die in the most pitiful way possible. I can't die like this. Vegeta started to crawl but soon gave in and flopped to the ground.

…

Deathstroke wasn't fairing much better, he woke up to find everybody down and out except for lex luthor, a man in a robotic suit, why he wares the suit, he had no idea. But that suit contained lethal gadgets that could kill or if not kill knock out anyone. Death stroke itching for fight despite his injuries stood up and stumbled towards the armoured tech. {It's your time to die," death stroke said confidently. Luthor paid him no attention, he was focussed on meditation, getting his thoughts into order, prepared for the inevitable battle that was to come once superman and that other orange man were healed. Death stroke, frustrated at being ignored drove his sword down apon luthors head, but the sword just rebounded and slammed into the ground up to it's hilt. "damn it," deathstroke muttered under his breath, "he's good." Deathstroke yanked his sword out of the ground and attempted to behead luthor several times, each time ending in the same result, death stroke would swing, the sword rebounds and gets embedded into the ground. Frustration built with deathstroke and he soon ditched his sword in favour of a high vaultage gun. "Take this," deathstroke aimed with high accuracy and shot rapidly but all bullets just bounced off his suit. Luthor grew tired of the futile attempts to kill him, "resigned to petty gadgets, your predictable and weak, I'm growing tired of you." Luthor then merely lifted his left arm and without any effort shot a short narrow red beam of energy at the swords masters arm. The beam penetrated the armour and contimued through the skin severing every vain every bone and any other things. Deathstroke screamed in pain, his left arm now completely useless. "How dare you, you, you, you've taken my arm, now, what else do you want." Luthor looked at him through his visor with no hint of remorse, "I wanted to shut you up for good, now good bye," luthor let loose a cillinder of gass, and knocked everyone out in the surrounding vercinity. Luthor then took off in the air and started casually flying in no particular direction not caring what happens. He passed over flat desert landscapes with no trees no life or even any water. It was just a desolate landscape with nothing in sight in any direction. Who could possibly live here, luthor thought after yet another hour of pointless flight. This isn't normal. Day6s passed without any change, luthor growing frustrated after every passing minute. His frustration built to such an intensity that he decided to start destroying utterly everything. Energy beams were everywhere as luthor continued in the direction that he had been going. "Screw this," he shouted to the air. The desert landscape, one a peacefull place, was now reverberating with the shockwaves of the beams impacting the ground. Scorch marks scarred the earths surface and would continue to the nearest city and beyond.


End file.
